Talk:Ten-Tails
merge Should we merge this and Gedo Statue articles or better to wait for the next chapter for more info?--Elveonora (talk) 17:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I vote for the latter. Too many unknowns to do that and even if, they're two separate things. The statue just seems like a body for the Ten-Tails to inhibit, not its actual body which was sealed into the moon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Definitely wait. Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we should wait because theoretically the Ten-tails was firstly closed inside the Moon, which was a chibaku tensei of the Rikodou, so it is not sure if the Gedo Mazou is really some sort of container/invocating statue or not. Actually I'm not even sure on how will the ten-tails let Tobi go on with his plans and how will the statue affect on that. So I think they shouldn't be merged even knowing it, because maybe they're different things. Template loop detected: User:Khaliszt/sig subst Doesn't make much sense, Gedo Statue + chakra of all beasts = Ten-Tails, thus it must be it's body.--Elveonora (talk) 17:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) New Image Excuse me...Members of the Wiki, I am a Naruto fan that likes to be surfing in this Wiki, I just checked the new Naruto chapter that debuted today, where Kurama explained to everyone what he knew about the Ten-Tails, and while he was doing it, a new image of the Ten-Tails was seen, even if it was only its back, the Ten-Tails looked kinda different, with more spiky protusions on its back and on its tails. Shouldn't this be added to the Appearence part of his page? :Let's see Khaliszt (talk) Datara I saw User:Cerez365 added son info on the other Jübi name, Datara. But I create this page to discuss it because referring to the source he used, it had only one leg, and we can see the Ten-Tails has more than one.. Anyway I just want to discuss why this would be like that, and NOT the fact that it was corrected to Datara, I think Cerez365 searched and took an extremely accurate source, even taking to consider the "blacksmithing" thing, it's been said that the Ten-tails created many things so it wouldn't be surprising! My guess is simply that a Beast with only one leg is much more unsurprising that such of a Beast like Ten Tails.. and Kishimoto knows that, lol Khaliszt (talk) Tailed beasts Should we go on treating them as "it"? Kurama wouldn't be happy about it.. Khaliszt (talk) :They've never been referred to with gender-specific pronouns in Japanese. Omnibender - Talk - 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Really? Didn't know! sorry then, I didn't say anything then ^^ Khaliszt (talk) classification I don't think we should treat it as a Tailed Beasts, as they were created by So6p from it's chakra... it's more of a God/demon if anything. Even though it was sealed in the grandpa Rikudou, Tailed Beasts are just a mass of living chakra (physical and spiritual energy given soul/consciousness) while the Ten-Tail's chakra got ripped and it's body remained and it had to be sealed in the moon. Not to mention it's highly likely that Gedo Statue Guy is "it" thus that goes against the definition of a Tailed Beasts (being chakra monster) while the Ten-Tails was "the progenitor"--Elveonora (talk) 11:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Species (infobox) Should we list it as a demon? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 17:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't classifying it/ the tailed beasts as demons inaccurate o.O?--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't this we should even list it as a "tailed beast" because see above... I'm for a "deity" or something--Elveonora (talk) 22:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 510 This is the best scan I could find of chapter 510, and the eye seems to be missing the tomoes for me. http://i1110.photobucket.com/albums/h441/Fox_969/juubi.png Fox616 (talk) 16:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC)